


Nouvelles de l'Académie des Officiers

by Clamiroyal



Series: Pride Month [9]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: BOTH, Bi Disaster, Ce n'est PAS de l'inceste, Children, Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, First Kiss, J'aime beaucoup trop Rhéa, Je les shippe beaucoup trop ce n'est pas normal, Kisses, Multi, Même Dame Rhéa, Quatrième, Spoilers, Tout le monde les ships, Troisieme, Wingman Balthus, Wingman Dedue, Yuri, spoilers ?, tout plein d'OC partout
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24623983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clamiroyal/pseuds/Clamiroyal
Summary: Recueil de One-shots sur l'univers de Fire Emblem : Three Houses (créer pour le Pride Month, mais pourra éventuellement s'étoffer) PRIDE MONTH : Jour 24 : Abysskeeper X M. Renforts
Relationships: Abysskeeper/Mr. Backup (Fire Emblem), Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril, My Unit | Byleth/Rhea, Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc/Claude von Riegan
Series: Pride Month [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769671
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. Premier amour

**Author's Note:**

> Yuri – Byleth X Rhéa  
> Déclaration  
> Spoils : Pour être tranquille, je dis voie Cerfs d’Or chapitre 5 (cet OS se passe après mais je ne spoil rien post chapitre 5/ Conversations de soutien C des Cerfs)

Byleth ne connaissais aucune émotion. 

Elle avait les yeux vides, un visage neutre, elle se tenait droite, elle était… Comme une poupée sans âme.

Tous à l’Académie la regardait étrangement. Claude était méfiant, Hubert était méfiant, Seteth était méfiant, et ce ne sont que des exemples. Même son père, son propre père, ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle était si inexpressive. 

La seule personne qui était heureuse de la voir, c’était Dame Rhéa.   
Elle était toujours souriante, toujours accueillante, toujours ravie de voir Byleth. Et petit à petit, Byleth était ravie de la voir aussi. 

Elles passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble. Et même si Byleth n’est pas très loquaces, leurs séances de thé étaient très paisibles. Des rumeurs disaient que Rhéa utilisait Byleth comme excuse pour faire une pause. Quelque part, ce n’est pas totalement faux. 

Mais d’autre part, elles apprécient vraiment la présence de l’autre. Elles ne s’utilisent pas comme des excuses. 

Tout se passait bien. C’était une petite routine agréable. Les élèves et professeurs s’y habituèrent, et rien ne semblait pouvoir perturber cette tranquillité… 

Jusqu’au jour où Byleth a pleuré la première fois. 

Le jour où elle a réalisé que tout pouvait partir en fumée du jour au lendemain. Et que si elle ne disait pas ce qu’elle avait sur le cœur, ce qu’elle n’arrivait pas à exprimer… Alors cela serait parti pour toujours. 

Lorsqu’elle termina de pleurer, elle court voir ses élèves. Elle a compris la leçon, elle leur avoua ce qu’elle avait sur le cœur. Pour ne pas avoir de regrets. 

« Léonie, je suis profondément désolée, j’espère que tu sauras me pardonner de ne pas avoir su le sauver. Mais sache que même si tu es en colère contre moi, j’espère que nous redeviendrons amies »

« Lorenz, je sais que tu es bon au plus profond de toi-même. Cesse de te montrer si antipathique, et ose enfin révéler qui tu es : un noble aimant même les roturiers »

« Ignatz, tes toiles sont magnifiques, ne les laisse pas partir à l’abandon. Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour t’aider à devenir peintre. Même si je dois me battre contre tes parents, je m’en fiche, réalise tes rêves. Rien ne me rendrait plus fière »

« Lysithéa, repose-toi. T’épuiser ne sert à rien. Tu n’es pas une enfant, tu es la meilleure mage de l’entièreté du continent. Je ne veux pas que tu t’écroules de fatigue. Et même si tu crois que tu n’as pas le temps, tu le trouveras toujours »

« Hilda, tu es aussi compétente que ton frère. Non, tu l’es plus que lui. Tu es forte, tu es courageuse, tu es belle, tu es une merveilleuse personne. Et crois-moi lorsque je te dis que jamais, au grand jamais, je ne serais déçue de toi »

« Raphaël, merci infiniment d’être là, d’être mon rayon de soleil au quotidien, de manger joyeusement, de sourire, de rire, d’être toi, tout simplement. Ne change jamais. Si tu n’étais pas là, la moitié des Cerfs d’Or n’auraient pas pu survivre. Tu es la personne qui nous redonne toujours le sourire, merci. »

« Marianne, la déesse ne veut pas de toi si tôt. Moi, en revanche, je veux que tu sois là. Ne part pas la rejoindre si vite. Tu n’es pas maudite, tu es Marianne von Edmund, la plus douce noble de Fodlàn. Je t’aime, Hilda t’aime, Claude t’aime, nous t’aimons tous, reste avec nous »

« Claude… Je te jure de te suivre quel que soit ta décision et quel que soit ton rêve. Tu ne mérites plus de souffrir. Je me fiche de là d’où tu viens, tu es Claude von Riegan, futur duc et souverain de l’Alliance. Tu es unique, et c’est pour cela que je te suivrais jusqu’au bout du monde pour tes idées. Je mets mon épée à tes services »

Elle a parlé à Dedue, elle a parlé à Ferdinand, à Hubert, à Ashe, Bernadetta, Mercedes, Félix, Sylvain, Dimitri… Même Yuri, Constance, Hapi et Balthus, même le gardien de porte et le gardien de l’Abysse, même les professeurs, même la cuisinière…

Byleth a dit à tout le monde ce qu’elle avait sur le cœur. 

Certains se sont un peu fâchés, comme Hubert ou Léonie (toujours en pleine période de deuil). D’autres ont lâchés une larme, comme Ashe et Ignatz. Et d’autre l’ont simplement serré dans leur bras, dont Raphaël, Hilda, et même Claude. 

Même Félix n’était pas indifférent. Entre la confusion et la reconnaissance, il s’est enfui pour ne pas parler de ça plus en profondeur. 

Mais il restait une personne. Une personne que Byleth n’est pas encore allée voir.   
Elle arrive dans la salle d’audience en courant. Seteth était dans son bureau, Flayn avec lui, elle leur a déjà parlé. 

En revanche, l’archevêque se tenait là, droite comme toujours, au centre de sa salle d’audience vide. 

-Hm ?   
-Dame Rhéa.   
-Byleth, je suis heureuse de vous revoir. 

L’archevêque sourit, et se tourne vers Byleth. Celle-ci se rapproche encore. 

-Comment allez-vous ? Demande Rhéa  
-Mieux. Répond Byleth  
-Me voilà rassurée. Sachez que…  
-J’ai quelque chose à vous dire. 

Rhéa se coupe, interloquée. 

-Oh ? Bien sûr, continuez.

Byleth inspire, expire, et regarde Rhéa dans les yeux. Puisqu’elle est encore relativement insensible, elle n’a pas tendance à mâcher ses mots. 

-Vous êtes très chère à mes yeux.   
-Qu…

L’archevêque ne peux s’empêcher de rougir. Mais Byleth s’en fiche, et continue : 

-Vous êtes la première à m’avoir fait confiance ici. Sans vous, je ne serais jamais devenue professeure. Et rien que pour cela, vous avez ma reconnaissance éternelle.   
-Professeure...  
-Mais ce n’est pas tout. J’ai pu apprendre la vie à vos côtés. Être mercenaire n’est pas fait pour moi. Je suis bien plus heureuse d’enseigner ici. Aux côtés de Hanneman, Manuela… Et à vos côtés. 

Byleth s’approche d’un pas. Rhéa est parfaitement immobile… Mais comment réagir à ça, après tout ? 

Et le pire…

C’est que Byleth continue ! 

-Vous êtes d’une bonté inégalable. Vous êtes une femme forte, belle, et courageuse. Je ne connais pas votre histoire, et même si je sais que vous en savez plus sur moi que vous ne voulez bien l’admettre… Je vous pardonne. Car maintenant que je vous connais, je sais que vous devez avoir une bonne raison. 

Rhéa s’avance de la professeure, et lui sourit tendrement.

-Je vous remercie, vos mots me touchent, sincèrement…  
-Je n’ai pas terminé, Dame Rhéa.

L’archevêque est toujours aussi surprise, mais se tait, pour laisser Byleth poursuivre. 

-Je réalise désormais que tout peut basculer du jour au lendemain. Mon monde s’est écroulé, et je refuse d’exprimer à nouveau des regrets. 

Elle attrape la main de l’archevêque, et lui sourit, alors que Rhéa ne sait comment réagir. Certes elle a connu beaucoup de choses… Mais jamais CA. 

-Je serais brève. Je ne suis pas encore très douée avec les émotions.  
-Byleth…  
-Je vous aime, Dame Rhéa. 

L’archevêque rougit encore plus. Elle ouvre la bouche, mais ne trouve pas les mots. Alors Byleth termine enfin. 

-Acceptez-vous de tenter une relation avec moi ?   
-Je…

Elle sourit.

-Byleth… J’ignore si l’amour que j’ai pour vous est le même que vous avez pour moi. 

La pauvre professeure ne peut cacher sa déception.

-Cependant… Je serais cruelle de ne pas nous laisser une chance. Et je dois bien avouer que vous faites battre mon cœur. 

Les yeux de Byleth se mettent à briller d’espoir. Rhéa ne peut s’empêcher de sourire. 

-J’ignore si notre relation pourra marcher. Mais je suis prête à essayer. Affirme l’archevêque  
-… Merci, Dame Rhéa. 

Elle s’approche de l’archevêque, et dépose sa main contre sa joue. 

-Puis-je ? 

Rhéa sourit. 

-Je vous en prie. 

Elles se penchent l’une contre l’autre, et Byleth embrasse tendrement la joue de Rhéa. Byleth voulait bien embrasser ses lèvres… Mais Rhéa a détourné sa tête. 

Byleth recule la tête, un peu déçue, mais Rhéa sourit pour lui embrasser le front. C’est extrêmement bref et doux, plus proche d’un toucher que d’un véritable baiser. 

Mais c’est assez pour faire légèrement rougir les deux jeunes femmes.

-Je vous aime, Dame Rhéa. Et vous remercie du plus profond de mon cœur. Affirme Byleth  
-… Je vous aime aussi, Byleth. 

Elles déposent leur visage l’un contre l’autre. Rhéa murmure, d’une voix presque inaudible : 

-Vous n’avez pas idée de combien je vous aime.


	2. Une nouvelle année à l'Académie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> De longues années se sont déroulées depuis l'année ou Marianne et Hilda étaient élèves... Mais le temps passe vite. (Yuri - Marianne X Hilda)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuri – Marianne X Hilda (feat tout plein d’OC, je me fais plaisir !)  
> Relation déjà établie   
> Spoils : Cet OS se déroule après un Roleplay que je fais avec ma petite amie, ou en gros, tout le monde survit. Pas de guerre, pas de problèmes. Donc ça ne spoil rien du jeu… Puisque rien du jeu ne se passe ^^

-Hilda…  
-…

Marianne soupire. Elle se redresse un peu, et retire quelques cheveux du visage d’Hilda.

-Hilda…  
-Hm hm…

Hilda se retourne. Marianne s’assoit. 

Elle comprend Hilda. Il fait beau, quelques rayons de soleils traversent la fenêtre, la température est agréable, les draps sont frais… C’est une matinée parfaite pour ne rien faire, juste rester au lit avec sa femme pour se câliner…

Mais pas aujourd’hui. 

Marianne pousse légèrement l’épaule d’Hilda. 

-Hilda, il faut que tu te réveilles…   
-Hmmmmm…  
-Je t’ai déjà laissé assez dormir. Il faut que tu te lèves maintenant.   
-…

Bon. Ça y est, Marianne en a assez vu. Elle pousse un peu plus brusquement Hilda. 

-Hilda ! Réveille-toi !   
-Hm… Quoi…  
-Je t’en prie, Hilda, ne commence pas !   
-Il fait tellement bon aujourd’hui, et hier on a fait plein de papiers… On peut pas dormir un peu plus longtemps ?   
-… Ose me dire que tu ignores quel jour nous sommes. 

Hilda se relève brusquement, écarquillant les yeux. 

-Claire va à l’Académie !   
-Enfin ! S’écrie Marianne

Hilda se lève immédiatement, en colère contre elle-même. 

-C’est pas vrai c’est pas vrai c’est pas vrai !   
-Hilda… Soupire sa femme

Hilda attrape une robe rose, et son ruban pour cheveux favoris. Marianne se lève du lit. Elle est déjà habillée. 

Elle s’approche d’Hilda, et dépose sa tête contre celle de son épouse, tout en l’aidant à mettre les attaches arrière de sa robe. 

-Je me sens terriblement nulle… Soupire Hilda. Comment ais je fais pour oublier ça ?! On s’est même préparé hier pour ne pas partir en retard aujourd’hui !   
-Crois moi, je le sais, Hilda…  
-Urgh, je suis tellement pathétique…

Marianne sourit, et embrasse tendrement la joue d’Hilda. 

-Ça arrive à tous, même aux meilleures d’entre nous.   
-…  
-Je vais réveiller Claire.  
-Et pour… Commence Hilda  
-Il devrait dormir encore un peu. Il a déjà dit au revoir à sa sœur. Coupe Marianne

Elle laisse Hilda se préparer, pour se diriger vers la chambre de sa fille ainée. 

Aujourd’hui est un grand jour. Aujourd’hui, Claire, l’ainée de la famille, va commencer son année à l’Académie ! 

Il est encore tôt, mais elles ont un voyage en carrosse à faire. Ce n’est qu’une histoire de deux ou trois heures, le territoire Edmund Goneril n’est pas le plus éloigné du monastère.   
Sans oublier que les chevaux, soignés par Marianne elle-même, sont les plus performant de l’Alliance. Elles vont arriver à l’heure. 

Marianne est plutôt impatiente d’y retourner. Elle rend parfois visite à Byleth, son ancienne professeure, et Rhéa, l’archevêque, toutes deux mariées… Mais cela fait des mois qu’elle n’a pas eu le temps. 

Elle devait préparer la rentrée de Claire. 

Marianne entre dans la chambre de sa fille, doucement. 

-Claire, ma chérie.   
-…  
-Je sais que tu es réveillée. Il faut que tu te prépares.   
-… Pas…  
-Hm ?   
-Je veux pas y aller. 

Marianne soupire. Elle s’attendait à cette réaction. Elle rentre dans la chambre. Elle est étrangement sobre. Claire manifeste très peu d’intérêt… Pour tout, en réalité. Elle aime l’arc, les animaux et la tranquillité, mais sa chambre est tellement… Vide. 

Cela inquiète Marianne et Hilda bien sûr. Mais Claire refuse de leur dire quoi que ce soit.   
La mère s’installe sur le lit de Claire, et souffle : 

-Je sais que tu ne le penses pas.   
-…  
-Tu n’es pas à l’aise ici, je le vois bien. Il suffit de regarder cette chambre… Tu ne te sens pas à ta place.   
-…  
-J’étais comme toi, tu sais ? Je ne me sentais à ma place nulle part. Je me sentais maudite. C’est en allant à l’Académie, c’est en rencontrant ta mère, Khalid, Dimitri… C’est grâce à tous ces gens si je suis qui je suis désormais. Je sais que partir d’ici te fera le plus grand bien.   
-…  
-Qui plus est, nous avons déjà eu cette conversation. Tu es prête, Claire.   
-… prêt…  
-Hm ?  
-Rien, rien. Laisse moi me préparer.   
-Merci, ma chérie. 

Marianne se penche, et tente d’embrasser sa fille…

Mais celle-ci la repousse. 

-Préparation psychologique.   
-Très bien. A tout de suite alors. Sourit Marianne

L’ancienne mage se lève, et se dirige vers la chambre de son fils, pour le voir une dernière fois avant son départ. 

La vie est tranquille, ici. Après leur année à l’Académie, Hilda et Marianne n’étaient pas vraiment enclines à se séparer… 

Il n’a pas fallu deux ans pour qu’Hilda ne demande en mariage Marianne. 

Grâce à un sort que leur a présenté Khalid… Oh. Khalid. Khalid, anciennement Claude, et désormais roi d’Almyra avec son époux Yuri. 

Bref, Khalid a trouvé un sort, qui permet de faire naître deux enfants de parents de même sexe, en le faisant apparaitre comme par magie. C’est ainsi que Marianne et Hilda ont eu Claire, et quelques années après, leur fils. Et aujourd’hui, Claire est en âge de partir à l’Académie. 

Marianne soupire. Elle a grandi si vite… 

Sa fille est aussi belle qu’Hilda. Elle a des cheveux bleus courts, des yeux bruns, comme Marianne, et un visage très délicat, comme Hilda…

-Marianne ? 

La bleue se retourne, quittant ses pensées. Elle sourit. 

-Oui, Hilda ?   
-Tu sais ce qu’il nous manque ? Demande Hilda  
-…  
-C’est la troisième fois que je vérifie si tout est bien dans le carrosse, mais j’ai l’impression d’avoir oublié quelque chose de très important…  
-Excepté Claire ? Taquine Marianne  
-Mais oui ! Enfin… Je sais pas, peut être que je stresse un peu trop ? 

Marianne se penche pour embrasser Hilda tendrement. 

-Oui, tu stresses beaucoup trop. Tout va bien se passer.   
-… Si tu le dis. 

Elles s’embrassent à nouveau. 

-Je suis prêt… te. Je suis prête. 

Les deux femmes se retournent. Claire, vêtue de son uniforme de l’Académie. Ressemblant énormément à celui de Marianne, à l’époque. C’est presque le même. Elle a juste ajoutée la parure de cou qu’Hilda portait, et une cape, ressemblant à celle de Mercedes, mais en bleu nuit, sa couleur favorite. 

-Tu es magnifique, ma chérie. Sourit Marianne  
-Si tu le dis…  
-Je le dis et je l’affirme. Reprend Marianne  
-Tu es resplendissante, la plus belle des élèves ! Reprend Hilda

Elle s’approche de sa fille pour lui embrasser le front. 

-Tu as tellement grandie… 

Claire soupire, et disparait plus loin. 

-Je vous attends au carrosse.   
-Claire… Soupire Hilda  
-Désolée, je… Ne suis pas très à l’aise.   
-Ce n’est pas grave. Nous arrivons. Affirme Marianne

Claire part un peu plus loin. Hilda et Marianne se regardent dans les yeux. 

-Prête ? Demande Marianne

Hilda prend sa main. 

-Prête. 

***

Le carrosse s’arrête enfin, après des heures de route. Hilda est la première à descendre, aidant Claire puis Marianne à faire de même. 

-La voici. L’Académie de Garreg Mach. Affirme Hilda

Se dressant dans toute sa splendeur, l’Académie s’ouvre devant elles. Le bâtiment est identique à leurs souvenirs. Toujours aussi grandiose, magnifique… Froid, quelque part, mais cachant tellement de chaleur et de partage. 

Hilda se tourne vers sa fille. Elle demande : 

-Est-ce que ça va, Claire ?   
-… Oui…

La pauvre jeune fille est complètement intimidée. Elle est déjà allée à l’Académie, pour une première visite… Mais cette fois ci, c’est pour y vivre une année entière qu’elle y va.

-C’est…   
-Ne t’inquiète pas. Tu te feras très vite à la vie là-bas. Affirme Marianne  
-… D’accord… Murmure sa fille  
-Marianne ! Hilda ! 

Le couple se tourne, et un sourire illumine leur visage. 

-Ferdinand ! S’écrie Hilda  
-Vous êtes arrivées ! Reprend Ferdinand

Le roux court, oubliant toute forme de noblesse, vers ses deux amies. Derrière lui, marchant, se trouve deux jeunes hommes roux, et son mari, le conseiller de l’impératrice Hubert. 

-Je suis si heureux de vous revoir ! Cela fait si longtemps ! Affirme Ferdinand  
-Trop longtemps, Ferdi ! Tu m’as manqué toi aussi ! Sourit Hilda  
-Bien le bonjour, mesdames. Salue Hubert  
-Bonjour, Hubert ! Comment vas-tu ? Demande Marianne  
-Je me porte plutôt bien, je te remercie. 

Hubert, dorénavant Hubert von Aegir, n’a jamais été aussi souriant de toute sa vie. Et pourtant, Marianne et Hilda ont assistées au mariage.

Les deux jeunes hommes roux s’avancent. Hilda et Marianne s’approchent à leur tour. 

-Luthier et Conrad ! Comme cela fait longtemps ! Salue Marianne   
-Bien longtemps, en effet. Affirme le premier

Le premier, Luthier, s’incline respectueusement. Il est plutôt maigre, comme Hubert, et roux comme Ferdinand. Ses cheveux son mi longs, et ses yeux jaunes. Sans oublier ce sourire qu’il affiche, faisant indéniablement penser à son père assassin. Son uniforme est sombre. On peut seulement voir un immense manteau. 

Le second, Conrad, se contente de sourire poliment. Les deux sont jumeaux, voilà pourquoi ils partent en cours la même année. Les cheveux de Conrad sont beaucoup plus longs, mais tout aussi roux que ceux de son frère. Il est également plus musclé, et ses yeux sont plus grands. Son uniforme est déjà moins froid. Il porte une chemise, et un manteau enroulé à sa taille.

-Vous avez bien grandi tous les deux ! Vous n’étiez que des petits enfants, la dernière fois que je vous ai vu ! Affirme Hilda  
-Oh, Claire ! Comment ça va ! Lance Conrad

Claire détourne la tête. 

-Bien. Elle répond  
-Oh, je vois…

Conrad baisse un peu la tête. 

-Claire… Soupire Hilda  
-Heureuse de vous revoir, Messires Aegir. Reprend Claire

Elle s’incline un peu devant Ferdinand et Hubert. 

Hilda s’apprête à protester, pour demander à sa fille d’être moins distante… Mais un cri au loin détourne l’attention de l’assemblée. 

-Roaaaaaaaaaar ! 

Tout le monde se fige une petite seconde. 

-Mais… C’est un cri… Commence Ferdinand  
-De wyverne ! S’écrie Hilda

Elle se retourne. 

Une immense wyverne albinos vole, portant une espèce de cabine. Cette wyverne albinos, Hilda la reconnaitrait entre milles. 

-Raevar ! Elle s’écrie   
-Et qui dit Raevar dit… Commence Hubert  
-HILDAAAAA !!!

Hilda lève les yeux. 

Khalid, souriant comme toujours, lui fait de grands gestes. Raevar est la wyverne royale d’Almyra, qui se transmet de générations en générations dans la famille. Elle est unique… Enfin « il ». 

Hilda répond immédiatement aux gestes. 

-KHALIIIIIIID !!!

Raevar descend enfin. Et Khalid est le premier à sauter de la wyverne pour courir vers son amie. 

Mais Hilda fait de même. Ils s’attrapent, et se serrent dans les bras. La barbe de Khalid chatouille un peu, mais qu’est ce que Hilda s’en fiche. 

-Je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir ! Elle affirme  
-Et moi donc ! Tu m’as tellement manqué ! Reprend Khalid   
-Vous vous êtes vus il y a UNE SEMAINE. 

Marianne sourit, et fait un signe à l’homme qui se trouvait dans la cabine. 

-Bonjour, Yuri. Comment vas-tu ? Elle demande  
-Aussi bien que je puisse aller. Cette fichue cabine est trop étroite. Ronchonne Yuri  
-Yuri, tu sais qu’on avait pas la place de nous mettre tous les trois sur Raevar. Le pauvre aurait pas supporté.   
-Je sais, je sais…

L’ancien voleur s’étire. 

Raevar se baisse un peu, et enfin le dernier arrivant tombe sur le sol. 

Il s’agit d’un jeune homme. Il a la peau assez claire, mais tout de même mat, et des cheveux pâles, rappelant ceux de Yuri. Il a un œil vert, comme Khalid, et un violet, comme Yuri. Il porte le même uniforme que Khalid, à l’époque de l’Académie, mais sans les bottes à talon, et sans le long manteau qui couvre les jambes. Il a juste un manteau droit, comme celui de Dedue à l’époque. Oh, et bien sûr, à sa ceinture se trouve une magnifique dague ornée de topazes. 

Qui est ce jeune homme ? Yuan, le fils ainé de Khalid et Yuri. 

-Bonjour à tous ! Il lance  
-Bonjour, Yuan. Souffle Luthier  
-Hey ! Fait Conrad  
-Hey ! Répond Yuan

Les deux garçons se serrent joyeusement dans les bras. Ils se sont déjà rencontrés. Ce n’est pas parce que Khalid vit dans un autre pays qu’il ne rend pas visite à ses anciens amis. Yuan et Conrad ont tout de suite accrochés. 

-Comment va ! Demande Yuan  
-Bah écoute, plutôt bien ! Et toi monsieur le prince ? Renchérit Conrad  
-Comme pourrait aller le futur délégué des Cerfs d’Or !   
-Qui te dis que tu seras délégué ?   
-Moi-même. 

Ils sourient. Yuan se tourne vers Claire. 

-Salut.   
-Bonjour. 

Elle détourne à nouveau la tête. 

-Aussi froide que d’habitude, hein ? Souffle Yuan  
-…  
-Bah, je vais te laisser tranquille.   
-Cela serait préférable. Répond Claire

Khalid et Yuri se dirigent vers Hubert et Ferdinand pour les saluer, alors que Marianne regarde la porte d’entrée de Garreg Mach. 

-Hm ? Un problème, Marianne ? Demande Yuri  
-… Il reste quelqu’un. Elle murmure  
-Oh…

Marianne soupire. Cela fait des années qu’elle ne les as pas vu… Une lettre, de temps en temps, c’est tout ce qu’elle reçoit. Et elle en est morte d’inquiétude. 

Et elle n’est pas la seule. Rapidement, tous les adultes se mettent devant la porte d’entrée, et attendent. 

-Qu’est-ce qu’il leur prend ? Demande Conrad   
-Je pense qu’ils attendent Félix et Sylvain. Répond Luthier  
-C’est vrai ça ! Ils ont une fille qui va venir avec nous ! S’écrie Yuan  
-Mais pourquoi est ce qu’ils sont si sérieux ? Souffle Claire  
-T’as pas entendue parler de la rumeur ? Demande Conrad  
-Tu y crois sérieusement ? Reprend Claire

Elle lève les yeux au ciel. 

-Un carrosse qui se fait attaquer pendant une visite diplomatique et le plus jeune qui refuse de sortir de sa chambre à cause de ça ? Vraiment ?  
-Tu n’y crois pas ? Insiste Yuan  
-C’est tellement absurde ! Est-ce que cet Erwin existe, seulement ?!  
-Je l’ignore, je ne sais que penser de cette rumeur. Admet Luthier

Marianne baisse un peu la tête en entendant cela. Mais Hilda lui prend la main. 

-On ne peut pas lui en vouloir. Cette histoire est si invraisemblable…   
-Tu n’as pas vraiment tort… Admet Marianne  
-Je sais, j’ai toujours raison. 

Hilda embrasse la joue de Marianne.

-Je n’ai pas eu de nouvelles depuis trois mois… Affirme Ferdinand  
-Un an pour nous. Reprend Yuri  
-Et deux mois pour nous. Renchérit Hilda  
-J’espère qu’ils pourront venir… Soupire Khalid. Déjà qu’ils ont dû retarder la venue d’Alizée…   
-Ce qui leur est arrivé est une véritable tragédie. Affirme Hubert. Je comprendrais qu’ils ne veulent pas se montrer tout de suite.   
-Cela fait 12 ans ! Rappelle Yuri. Il faut qu’ils sortent, ou ils vont mourir dans les terres gelées de Faerghus ! 

Marianne relève la tête. Félix et Sylvain… Leur fille ainée va bien… C’est le fils puiné, Erwin, qui… A de très très graves problèmes depuis l’accident…

Cependant, le cœur de Marianne rate un battement, ce qui lui fait quitter ses pensées. Elle sourit, et avance un peu. 

-Félix ! Sylvain ! Elle s’écrie  
-… Bonjour, Marianne. Répond Félix sobrement

Félix et Sylvain sont là. Enfin là. Accompagnés de leur fille, Alizée. Une jeune fille à la peau mate et aux longs cheveux blanc ramené en une queue de cheval. Cependant, le détail qui attire le regard, se sont ses yeux d'un blanc pur et éclatant. Khalid et Yuri font déjà des théories dans leur tête. Serait-elle aveugle ? 

Elle porte un mini short, comme Edelgard le portait avant, mais avec des collant bleus. Elle porte également une cape bleue, mais ne porte pas de manteau, se contentant d’une chemise du même style que celle de Sylvain avant. 

Mais elle sourit. Et voir cette jeune fille si heureuse d’enfin aller à l’Académie, après tous les problèmes qu’a causé son frère, c’est un véritable bonheur pour Marianne… Et tous les adultes présents. 

-Je suis heureuse de vous revoir. Affirme Marianne  
-Moi aussi. Ça fait longtemps. Sourit Félix

Félix semble si… Epuisé. Cela brise le cœur de Marianne. Hilda s’approche quant à elle de Sylvain, qui lui sourit, sans avoir le cœur à sourire. 

-Comment vas-tu ? Elle demande  
-Oh, tu sais… Comme d’habitude. Mais je suis heureux qu’Alizée puisse passer son année ici. 

Il se tourne vers sa fille. 

Personne ici ne l’a jamais vu. Pour une raison très simple : Félix l’a trouvé dans la forêt, et l’a adopté. Ce n’est qu’après que Sylvain a décidé de vivre avec lui. 

Et le jour ou Alizée était assez grande pour voyager, le jour ou son petit frère était assez grand pour voyager, le jour ou Dimitri et Dedue avaient invités Félix et Sylvain pour une visite de courtoisie…

L’accident arriva. 

Les adultes continuent de se saluer. Sylvain retrouve petit à petit un vrai sourire, alors que Félix à l’air moins maussade en revoyant ses anciens amis. Ferdinand se retourne vers Alizée. 

-Je suis ravi de te rencontrer enfin, Alizée.   
-Moi de même, monsieur Aegir. 

Elle sourit.

-Puis je… Rencontrer mes futurs camarades ?   
-Oh oui, bien sûr ! 

Ferdinand se décale un peu, permettant à Alizée de passer. La première réaction est celle de Yuan. 

-Wow !   
-Bonjour. Je suis Alizée Fraldarius. Je suis vraiment contente de pouvoir passer mon année à l’Académie !   
-Enchanté. Répond poliment Luthier  
-De même. Souffle Claire  
-Hey ! J’espère qu’on va devenir amis ! Affirme Conrad  
-Moi aussi. Sourit Alizée

Yuan se rapproche enfin. 

-J’aurais tant aimé te rencontrer plus tôt ! Une telle beauté dans un royaume glacé, quelle était…

Alizée, comme réponse, sort une rapière de sa ceinture et la tend vers Yuan. 

-Je te demanderais de ne pas me faire d’avances. Certes, je serais heureuse de faire plus amples connaissances, mais je ne me rappelle pas vous avoir vu avant.   
-Aouch ! Princesse glacée ! Reprend Yuan  
-Prince éhonté. 

Néanmoins, ils se sourient. Alizée range sa rapière. Les deux se serrent la main. 

-Alizée.   
-Yuan. 

Les parents regardent leurs enfants. 

-Ils ont tellement grandis… Soupire Ferdinand  
-Vous vous souvenez de notre année à l’Académie ? Demande Hilda  
-Comment l’oublier. Sourit Hubert  
-Personnellement, je n’oublierai jamais la déclaration de Khalid et Yuri. Taquine Sylvain  
-Rappelle cet épisode encore une fois, Sylvain, et t’émascule. Répond Yuri  
-Je ne crois pas que je pourrais l’oublier non plus. Souffle Hilda  
-Traitresse. Répond Khalid  
-J’espère qu’ils passeront une bonne année… Murmure Félix  
-Je ne pense pas qu’il y ait du souci à se faire. Répond Marianne

Elle attrape la main d’Hilda, et la serre doucement. 

-Je n’arrive pas à croire que notre fille est inscrite.   
-Je n’arrive pas à y croire non plus, je te rassure. Reprend Hilda

Elle se penche un peu, et laisse sa tête reposer contre Marianne. 

-Le temps passe si vite…  
-Tu as bien raison. J’ai l’impression que c’était hier que c’était moi, l’élève. Souffle Marianne

Les épouses regardent devant elle, souriantes. 

-Prions pour que tout se passe bien pour Claire. Affirme Hilda

Marianne remarque sa fille jeter des petits regards à Yuan et Luthier. L’air… Non pas intéressée, mais au moins curieuse. Marianne a de l’espoir. Elle va sans doute se faire des amis, ici, elle qui fuit tout le monde à la maison. 

-A mon avis, cette année se passera très bien pour elle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous !   
> Alors je vais pas faire ça souvent promis…  
> J’ADORE CET OS !!!  
> Sans rire. Ça doit être l’un, si ce n’est mon favori de ce Pride Month ! Et… Oui bon d’accord, Marianne et Hilda ne se font pas des papouilles tout le temps maaaaais… J’ai pu parler de mes OC d’amour !   
> Petite minute explication, le sort dont je parle au début, l’idée ne vient pas vraiment de moi, mais d’une fic anglaise que j’ai lu : Lysithéa envoie sans le vouloir un sort sur Félix et Sylvain, ce qui fait naitre (ou plutôt apparaitre) un enfant. Moi… je décide que Khalid fouillait dans la bibliothèque de l’Abysse et à trouvé ce sort perdu.   
> Et encore, là vous n’avez vu qu’une toute petite partie ! Parce que j’ai divisé mes OC ! La première partie, ceux qui vont à l’Académie en premier, puis la seconde, qui vont à l’Académie l’année d’après, et la troisième ^^   
> … Oh et puis zut, je fais ma liste ! Et croyez-moi, je vais écrire beaucoup de fic sur mes petits enfants d’amour, quand j’aurai le temps ! Vous pouvez la zappée si vous vous en fichez. C’est juste que j’aime partager.   
> Enfants Hildanne : 2, Claire et un fils dont je n’ai aucune idée de comment l’appeler  
> Enfants Ferdibert : 2, Luthier et Conrad  
> Enfants Yuriclaude : 3, Yuan, ensuite leur fille Amira, et enfin un garçon qui est l’OC de ma petite amie… Dont j’ai oublié le nom. Yup, je suis mauvaise  
> Enfants Sylvix : 2, Alizée, qui est l’OC de Metamoph-hime sur Instagram… Qui est une amie que je connais IRL, et dont j’ai complètement chipé l’OC tellement Alizée est cool ^^ Et bien sûr Erwin, qui aura une fic dédiée, sûr et certain !   
> Enfants Dimidue : 2, Erhardt l’ainé et Kila la puinée   
> Enfants Lysilenz (Lysithéa X Lorenz) : 1, Foleo (un garçon)  
> Enfants Igraph : 1, Leone (une fille)   
> Et voilà, fin de la liste !   
> Au fait, vous savez que j’ai écris une fic complète sur Claire et Luthier ? Vui vui, une fic de 10 000 mots. En gros ? L’OS que vous venez de lire en fait 3 000.  
> OUI JE VAIS SI LOIN.   
> J’ai même déjà des ships ! OUI DES SHIPS !!! Luthier X Claire, Yuan X Alizée, et Leone X Kila !  
> Mais bref, je suis vraiment trop trop contente de mes petits OC ! Je les aime de tout mon petit cœur ^^ Et écrire sur eux dans cet OS pour vous les partager m’a fait plus que plaisir !   
> J’espère que ça vous a pas paru trop lourd ^^’  
> J’espère que cet OS vous a plu ! Demain, un jeux vidéo sur lequel shipper est... Glauque ? Mais je m'en fiche, j'ai plus rien à perdre.   
> Bonne journée à tous !


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claude est amoureux de Yuri, Yuri est amoureux de Claude. Le problème, c'est qu'ils sont tous les deux de tels désastres... Que le reste de l'Académie DOIT agir. (Yaoi - Claude X Yuri)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaoi – Yuri X Claude  
> Déclaration  
> Spoils : Quelques évènements secondaires du jeu, et à la limite les lieux du DLC.

Faire un marché par que son professeur est trop occupé pour acheter une stupide épée en argent ? C’est pénible. 

En revanche, faire les courses, accompagné par Yuri qui aime beaucoup trop négocier et rappeler que c’est un dangereux criminel ? C’est tout de suite plus amusant. 

-Claude ? Tu es encore pensif…

Ledit archer se tourne vers son interlocuteur. Yuri, roi de l’Abysse (ou au moins celui qui le gère), et nouvellement élève des Cerfs d’Or. 

L’archer sourit. 

-Oh rien. C’est juste marrant comme tout le monde semble avoir peur de toi.   
-Peur ? Tu me vexes, Claude ! S’exclame Yuri

Yuri sourit en coin, dégageant ses cheveux dans un mouvement exagéré. 

-Ils ne résistent pas à mes charmes, voilà tout !   
-Tes charmes ? Insiste Claude  
-Ose me dire que tu y résistes. Rétorque Yuri

Il fait un clin d’œil à Claude. Ce dernier se fige une demi seconde, et rougit tout aussi furtivement. Puis, il se ravise, et sourit à son tour. 

-J’y résiste. En revanche… je ne pense pas que tu résistes au mien. 

Il s’approche de Yuri, et lui attrape le menton, pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. L’épéiste se laisse faire, légèrement surpris. 

-Beaucoup de gens ont déjà succombé à mes yeux verts. Combien de temps pourras tu tenir, Yuri ? 

Le violet reste immobile une seconde, puis ricane, et repousse Claude. 

-C’était terriblement mauvais.   
-Hey ! Rétorque Claude  
-Mais sur un malentendu, ça peut passer.   
-Je peux très bien être un séducteur, si je le veux !   
-Je pourrais te donner des cours si tu veux. Reprends Yuri  
-Je te dis que tu inspires la peur et que tu n’as pas de charme ! Je ne veux pas prendre de cours avec toi ! 

Ils rient en concert. Yuri coupe Claude en posant sa main sur son épaule. 

-Et sinon, qu’est ce que By veut encore qu’on prenne ? Il demande  
-Voyons voir… 

Claude fouille dans ses poches, et en sort une liste. 

-Epée argent ? Il demande

Yuri lève un sac en toile, contenant divers objets. 

-Fait. Répond Yuri  
-Arc acier ?   
-Fait.   
-Arc magique ?   
-Fait.   
-Gantelet fer en deux exemplaires ?   
-Fait, et ça pèse lourd !   
-Alors c’est bon. Sourit Claude

Ils se sourient. 

-On peut rentrer maintenant ! Prof a tout ce qu’il lui faut !   
-Et pourquoi nous envoyer faire les courses à sa place ? Ronchonne Yuri

Claude hoche les épaules. 

-Aucune idée. Peut-être qu’elle est encore en train de soudoyer Dedue.   
-Pffff… Elle espère vraiment qu’il va venir dans notre classe ?   
-L’espoir fait vivre, parait-il ! Rappelle Claude  
-Alors que je suis déjà chez les Cerfs d’Or ! Je me sens vexé… Peste Yuri

Il baisse la tête, et fait une moue exagérée. 

-Pourquoi voudrait-elle faire ça ?   
-J’ai plusieurs idées, mais je ne suis pas sûr qu’elles te plairaient. 

Yuri, comme réponse, donne un léger coup dans l’épaule de Claude. 

-Idiot. Il répond  
-Je sais. Reprend Claude

Ils se mettent à rire, et se dirigent vers le monastère. 

Claude et Yuri s’entendent bien. Très bien, même. Bien que leur rencontre soit pour le moins… originale, dorénavant, Claude est l’une des seules personnes en qui Yuri a entièrement confiance. 

Et cela va de même pour Claude. Oh, bien sûr ils ont encore des secrets l’un pour l’autre -on parle de Claude et Yuri tout de même !-, mais ils savent qu’ils peuvent compter l’un sur l’autre. 

Finalement, les deux arrivent au monastère. Le gardien de porte les salue poliment, tandis que Yuri se tourne vers le délégué. 

-Sur ce, je vais retourner dans l’Abysse. J’ai beaucoup de choses à faire… Affirme Yuri  
-Je vois je vois. Je dois partir m’occuper des wyvernes, de toute façon.  
-Encore ?   
-J’aime les wyvernes !   
-Et le sac de By ? 

Il montre le sac contenant tous les achats.

-Je lui donnerais plus tard. Affirme Claude

Yuri ricane un peu. Claude tend sa main, attendant le sac. Yuri ne se fait pas prier, et le lui donne, avant de faire quelques pas en arrière et de souffler : 

-A plus.   
-A plus tard ! 

Le violet disparait alors plus loin. Claude soupire, restant immobile une seconde. Puis, il se retourne, et part vers les écuries. 

Il est pensif, il est confus… Et énervé contre lui-même. Pour tellement de raisons qu’il ne saurait même pas où commencer. 

Il arrive dans les écuries, et se rapproche d’une wyverne. 

-Hey, comment ça va ma belle ? Il souffle

La dragonne rapproche sa tête, pour accepter une caresse de l’archer. 

-Rrrrr !   
-Aw, tu es adorable ! 

Il baisse la tête. 

-Pourquoi prof veut que je fasse les courses à sa place ? Je veux rester avec les wyvernes moi !   
-Rrrrr ?   
-… Et pourquoi me mettre avec Yuri ? TOUJOURS avec Yuri ! On dirait…

Claude baisse un peu la tête, rougissant très discrètement. 

-On dirait qu’elle…   
-Encore à t’occuper des wyvernes ?   
-GYAH !!!

Claude se retourne brusquement. Mais pousse un soupir de soulagement en reconnaissant la personne. 

-Dedue ! Tu m’as fait peur !   
-Navré, ce n’était pas mon intention. Répond Dedue 

Le géant approche de Claude. 

-Je croyais que prof allait encore t’offrir une tasse de thé ! Affirme Claude  
-Elle l’a fait. Trois fois.   
-…  
-Elle ne semble pas comprendre que je n’abandonnerai pas Son Altesse…   
-Elle est têtue, que veux-tu ! 

Dedue sourit. 

-En parlant de personne têtue.   
-Hm ?   
-Dit moi honnêtement, es-tu amoureux de quelqu’un ? 

Claude détourne la tête. 

-Quoi ? Noooon, ou est-ce que tu vas chercher ça !   
-Claude… Soupire Dedue  
-Quoi, c’est Hilda qui t’a dit pour Lorenz ?! C’est n’importe quoi, j’ai jamais été amoureux de Lorenz ! Moi, amoureux d’un mec avec une coupe de cheveux aussi désastreuse ?! Plutôt mourir !   
-Je t’en prie…  
-Non, non, je ne suis amoureux de personne, c’est parfaitement…  
-Claude.

L’archer se coupe. 

-Voui ? Il souffle  
-Bien, je serais plus direct. Laisse-moi reformuler ma question. Reprend Dedue  
-Bien sûr ? 

Dedue s’éclaircit la gorge. 

-Es-tu amoureux de Yuri ?

Claude se fige, et son visage brule immédiatement. 

-Q-q-quoi ?!   
-Ne fais pas le surpris, je t’en prie. Reprend Dedue  
-M-mais… Mais d’où tu tiens ça toi ! Rétorque l’archer  
-Eh bien…   
-C’est Hilda qui te l’a dit c’est ça ? Je savais que je pouvais pas lui confier de secrets ! Oh c’est pas vrai… 

Dedue reste en silence une seconde, puis sourit. 

-… Vous êtes plutôt évidents, tous les deux.   
-Évidents ?!   
-Claude von Riegan. Coupe Dedue

Il croise les bras. 

-Dois je te rappeler que Félix et Sylvain se trouvent dans ma classe ? Mercedes et Annette ? Ashe et Caspar ?   
-…  
-Je sais reconnaitre quelqu’un quand il est amoureux, Claude.   
-Et toi crois que tu n’es pas évident avec Son Altesse Royale ?! Rétorque Claude  
-Il y a une différence majeure entre toi et moi. Répond Dedue

Il regarde Claude dans les yeux, et laisse s’échapper un petit sourire. 

-Je sors déjà avec Son Altesse.   
-… 

L’archer sourit. 

-Touché…   
-Et pourquoi ne pas lui dire ? Insiste Dedue  
-He… 

Il relève la tête. 

-Ne sois pas idiot, il a bien plus important à penser que ma pauvre personne ! Sans oublier qu’il est illisible. Je ne sais même pas s’il me fait confiance.   
-Il te fais confiance, Claude, crois-moi.   
-Dedue, tu es mon ami, mais…  
-Pas de mais. Coupe Dedue

Il fait un pas en avant. 

-Je croyais que Son Altesse ne m’aimerait jamais, et regarde ou nous en sommes, à présent.   
-Ce n’est pas… Tente Claude  
-Laisse-moi récapituler. Yuri t’a invité à danser au bal, il joue presque tous les jours aux échecs avec toi, il a accepté de venir dans la classe des Cerfs d’Or uniquement parce que tu le fascinais, et bien sûr, il t’a autorisé un accès libre à l’Abysse.   
-Il l’a autorisé… Reprend Claude  
-Son Altesse n’a toujours pas le droit d’aller voir la bibliothèque. Coupe Dedue  
-… Oh…  
-Besoin de plus de preuves ? Je pourrais continuer durant des heures. Et c’est uniquement en se fiant à mes observations. Si je devais mettre en commun avec ce qu’Ashe a découvert… 

Claude sourit. 

-Non, je ne crois pas.   
-Alors cours le voir, Claude. Tente ta chance. Si j’avais trop réfléchi, je ne serais pas avec Son Altesse aujourd’hui. Sourit Dedue  
-… Oui…

Il sourit, et serre le poing. 

-Merci Dedue ! Il lance  
-Ce n’est rien. Répond Dedue

Claude sourit, et part en courant, en direction de l’Abysse. Il n’a plus de temps à perdre !  
Pendant ce temps

Yuri s’installe dans les dortoirs des hommes, et sort quelques papiers, un crayon, et un énorme soupir. 

-Alors, retournons à la paperasse…

Il lit une phrase… Et flanque la feuille sur son bureau. 

-Stupide By… Me faire perdre du temps comme ça…

Il griffonne quelque chose sur une feuille. 

-Claude pouvait pas se débrouiller tout seul ? Non, il fallait que je le surveille, évidement ! Il faut toujours que je le surveille ! Il faut toujours que je sois là pour l’accompagner ! 

Il peste un peu. 

-Quoi, tu crois que ça me fait plaisir ? 

Il cligne un peu des yeux, réalisant ce qu’il vient de dire. Est-ce que By le SAURAIT ???  
Il secoue la tête.

-Stupide By…  
-Hey ! Salut chef ! 

Yuri se retourne en souriant. 

-Hey, Balthus. Un problème ? Il demande  
-Nah, rien de spécial.   
-Oh, peut être un problème avec ton prince charmant Holst ? Taquine Yuri

Balthus détourne la tête…

-Hehe. Ricane Yuri

… Mais sourit.   
-Vexé parce que tu ne sors toujours pas avec Claude ? Rétorque Balthus

Yuri se fige, et en balance même son crayon plus loin. 

-Qu-  
-Quoi, tu me crois si idiot ? Reprend Balthus  
-… Oh non je sais. Souffle Yuri

Yuri détourne la tête, et planque son crâne dans ses mains. 

-Hapi te l’as dit, c’est ça ? Affirme Yuri  
-Hapi ? Souffle Balthus

Mais Yuri l’ignore complètement, et peste. 

-Je te jure Hapi, tu vas me le payer cher… Je vais t’enfermer, te forcer à soupirer et laisser ces foutus monstres te…  
-Hey, on se calme, Chef ! Hapi ne m’a rien dit du tout ! Coupe Balthus  
-… Sérieusement ?   
-Ouais ! Enfin, je pense que tout le monde est au courant que tu es fou de Monsieur Riegan !   
-…  
-Quoi, tu vas me dire que je me trompe, peut-être ? 

Yuri soupire, et se lève. Il se place devant Balthus -qui recule d’un pas-, et sort quelque chose de ses poches. Un petit sac en toile. 

-Hm ? Fais Balthus  
-J’achète ton silence. 8 000 or, c’est assez ? Demande Yuri  
-Mais qu…  
-C’est assez oui ou non ?!  
-Non !   
-Alors c’est quoi ton prix !   
-Mais tu vas me laisser parler oui ?!

Balthus attrape les épaules de Yuri, et le secoue un peu. 

-Arrête de faire l’idiot ! Ça se voit à des continents que Claude a des sentiments aussi ! Affirme Balthus  
-Moi ? Faire l’idiot ? Je dois te reparler d’Holst ou… Rétorque Yuri  
-J’ai pas vu Holst depuis 5 ans, j’ai une excuse !   
-Tsk !

Yuri détourne la tête. 

-J’ai pas le temps de penser à ce genre de choses.   
-Oh que si, tu vas prendre le temps d’aller voir Claude, de lui dire « je t’aime sort avec moi », et il va prendre le temps de te dire oui ! Affirme Balthus

Yuri lui lance un regard noir. 

-Comment tu peux être aussi sûr de ses sentiments, de tout façon ?!   
-J’ai parlé à Hilda, si c'est pas une source sûre...  
-… Effectivement. Souffle Yuri  
-Allez, laisse-lui sa chance ! Insiste Balthus

Yuri soupire. 

-D’accord, d’accord, j’y vais !   
-Soit plus enthousiaste ! Insiste Balthus  
-J’y vais ! Reprend Yuri  
-Encore !   
-J’y vais d’accord, fous moi la paix maintenant ! 

Il repousse brusquement Balthus. 

-Et crois moi, s’il n’est pas amoureux de moi, tu vas prendre cher ! Menace Yuri  
-Mais oui mais oui ! Allez part ! Ordonne Balthus  
-…

Yuri ne dit pas un mot de plus, et se dirige vers la sortie de l’Abysse. Son cœur bat à cent à l’heure. 

Claude se rapproche de l’Abysse à grand pas. Il croit que son cœur va exploser. 

Yuri sort enfin de l’Abysse. Ou aller, droite ou gauche ? 

Claude arrive devant les salles de classes. Il y est presque ! 

Yuri se décide pour les salles de classes. Claude a dit qu'il voulait s'occuper des wyvernes après tout...

Claude y est presque. 

Yuri y est presque. 

Ils se sourient. Ils se voient enfin, devant les salles de classes. Devant le terrain d’entrainement, pour être plus précis. Ils se rapprochent l’un de l’autre, presque en courant. 

-Yuri ! Je devais te parler ! Lance Claude  
-Je dois également te parler, Claude ! Rétorque Yuri

Ils arrivent l’un devant l’autre. Ils sont si concentrés sur ce qu’ils doivent dire… Qu’ils n’entendent même pas l’autre parler. 

-Bien, je vais être… B-bref… Tente Claude  
-Je serais bref, cela ne sert à rien de divaguer. Commence Yuri  
-B-bon, allez, c’est parti…  
-Je vais le dire qu’une fois, alors écoute bien ! Menace Yuri  
-Alors ce que je voulais te dire… Inspire Claude  
-A la une… A la deux…   
-Je t’aime, sort avec moi ! Lance les deux

Un énorme silence s’installe. Les deux se regardent, longtemps. Même le silence serait gêné s’il pouvait être gêné. Puis, un énorme rougissement apparait sur les joues de Claude. Suivit de près par Yuri. 

-T-tu es sérieux ?! Demande Claude  
-Ouais ? Et toi ? Insiste Yuri  
-Bien sûr que je suis sérieux ! Pour qui tu me prends ?! S’exclame Claude  
-Je sais pas, je veux juste pas y croire, c’est tout ! 

Ils se regardent encore. Ils clignent des yeux. Aucun des deux ne veut vraiment réaliser ce qu’il se passe. 

-Donc… Donc tu m’aimes. Souffle Yuri  
-Oui. Et tu m’aime aussi ? Demande Claude  
-Oui, je t’aime aussi. 

Yuri ose tendre sa main, invitant Claude à la prendre. Ce que Claude fait, hésitant. 

-Alors… On peut dire qu’on est ensemble ? Il demande  
-Oui. On est ensemble. Affirme Yuri  
-C’est… Tente Claude

Il sourit.

-C’est cool ! Je pensais pas que j’allais trouver quelqu’un à l’Académie !   
-Je pensais pas trouver quelqu’un comme toi non plus. 

Il se rapproche du délégué des cerfs. Claude le regarde dans les yeux, et se rapproche aussi. Ils ferment les yeux. 

Et collent leurs lèvres l’une contre l’autre. 

Toujours se tenant la main, ils ne bougent pas, se contentant de s’embrasser tendrement. Ce n’est pas leur premier baiser, pour les deux, mais c’est leur premier ensemble. Il ne faut pas aller trop vite. 

Ils se séparent au bout d’une minute, et se regardent dans les yeux. Ils sont complètement écarlates. 

-Je t’aime… Murmure Claude  
-Je t’aime aussi… Répond Yuri  
-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!

Les deux garçons se figent, et se retournent. 

-Oh non… Commence Claude  
-Oh c’est pas vrai… Reprend Yuri  
-Ils l’ont fait !   
-Pas trop tôt, Riri.   
-Vous… Tente Yuri  
-Flute, on est grillées…   
-J’en ai assez d’être là-dedans. Je sors. 

Sortant d’un buisson, Hilda crie de joie, et Hapi sourit. Pendant que Yuri est toujours aussi halluciné. 

-Qu’est-ce que vous faites ici ?! Il s’écrie  
-Riri, j’allais rater ça pour rien au monde. Sourit Hapi  
-Moi non plus ! Reprend Hilda

Yuri soupire profondément. 

-Bon, tant que ce ne sont…

Il se coupe en entendant du bruit dans le buisson. Le même d’où venait Hapi et Hilda. Yuri reste en silence une seconde. 

-… Combien vous êtes là-dedans ? Il demande  
-Bon, sortez. Affirme Hapi de façon pragmatique

Sur ce… Tous les élèves des Lions de Saphirs, des Aigles de Jais, des Loups de Cendre et des Cerfs d’Or sortent du buisson… Même les professeurs…

Même DAME RHEA ?!

-Dame Rhéa ?! S’écrie Yuri  
-Lorsque Byleth m’a parlé de ça, je me devais de vous voir. Rit Rhéa  
-By ?! Fait Yuri

Le professeur des Cerfs d’Or sourit, l’air fière. 

-Vous… Tente Yuri  
-Bon, je peux crier maintenant ?! Lance Raphaël   
-ENFIN !!! Lance Léonie  
-C’est pas trop tôt ! Taquine Dorothéa  
-Dorothéa je te jure encore un mot… Tente vainement Yuri  
-Euh… On n’aurait peut-être pas dû être ici… Soupire Ignatz  
-Oh non, j’aurais regretté toute ma vie de ne pas avoir été ici ! Reprend Sylvain  
-Toutes mes félicitations ? Souffle Dimitri  
-Bravo Claude ! Sourit Marianne  
-Il était temps ! J’ai parié sur vous, bon sang ! Ricane Lysithéa  
-Ohoho, il semblerait que notre plan ait marché, chère Hapi ! Ricane Constance  
-Notre plan à tous à marché ! Rétorque Ferdinand   
-A TOUS ??? Crie Yuri  
-Et pourquoi tu crois que je vous ai envoyé faire les commissions ensemble ? Souffle Byleth   
-Non… Commence Yuri

Il commence à enrager. 

-Toutes les fois où mystérieusement il ne restait plus de place et je devais m’assoir à côté de Claude ?!   
-Trop facile. Sourit Lysithéa  
-Cette fois où il faisait si chaud dans la bibliothèque que moi et Claude avons dû enlever nos vestes ?! Reprend Yuri  
-On a dû recruter tous les mages du monastère. Affirme Hapi  
-C’était drôlement marrant de vous voir aussi rouge ! Ricane Sylvain  
-Lorsqu’il ne restait plus personne pour soigner une blessure de Claude et que j’ai dû m’en occuper moi-même ?!   
-Ca n’était pas compliqué de convaincre Manuela ! Sourit Hilda  
-Alala, les jeunes amours… Murmure cette dernière  
-Je devrais être plus sévères sur le règlement… Soupire Seteth  
-Quand Claude s’est blessé cette même simulation ?!  
-Ma faute. Répond Félix  
-Je lui ai dit d’être doux avec ça mais… Il ne m’a pas écouté. Affirme Ingrid  
-LORSQUE TOUT LE MONDE A MYSTERIEUSEMENT TROUVE UN PARTENAIRE POUR LE BAL POUR QUE JE SOIS OBLIGE D'INVITER CLAUDE POUR LE SLOW ???  
-C’était dur de convaincre Hubert de se trouver quelqu’un. Affirme Hapi  
-J’ai dû user de mon autorité. Sourit Edelgard  
-Tout pour vous, Dame Edelgard. Sourit Hubert  
-…

Yuri commençait à enrager. 

Maintenant, il est COMPLETEMENT enragé. 

-Donc. Vous vous êtes tous mis à vouloir me mettre avec Claude.   
-C’était pas de ma faaaaaaaaute !!!!! Gémit Bernadetta  
-Bernie je sais que ce n’est pas de ta faute. Reprend Yuri

Le voleur croise les bras. 

-Balthus… Je suppose que c’était ton plan…  
-Ouais ! Hapi me l’a suggéré !   
-C’est moi et Hapi qui avons fait tout le travail ! Reprend Hilda  
-Oh par la Déesse… Soupire Yuri  
-Yuri ? Est-ce que Claude va bien ? Demande Flayn

Yuri se tourne immédiatement vers son nouveau petit ami. Claude est… En train de mourir ? Sous la gêne, probablement, mais… Il est en train de MOURIR !!!

-Claude ?! S’écrie Yuri  
-Dedue ! Hilda ! Lorenz ! BANDE DE TRAITRES !!! Crie Claude  
-Désolé, c’était une question de vie ou de mort. Reprend Dedue  
-Je n’en pouvait plus d’imiter Yuri pour que tu puisses t’entrainer… Murmure Lorenz  
-Et je me DEVAIS de t’aider ! Rétorque Hilda  
-Je vous hais tellement fort… Soupire Claude

Yuri se rapproche de Claude, souriant, et ignorant les autres. 

-On s’en fiche, d’eux. Il sourit  
-… Je suis trop mal. Murmure Claude

Il attrape la main de Yuri. 

-Viens, on s’en va ! 

Yuri se laisse trainer par son nouveau petit ami. Ils arrivent dans une salle de classe, vide, puisque tout le monde les observait ! Et Yuri les entend même rire ! 

Enfin, ils sont en sécurité dans une salle vide, maintenant. 

-Par tous les dieux de tous les continents comment ils ont pu faire un truc pareil… Murmure Claude  
-… C’est un mal pour un bien, non ? Tente Yuri  
-Hm ?   
-Têtu comme je suis, jamais j’aurai avoué mes sentiments… Sauf peut-être au bord de la mort.   
-… T’as pas vraiment tort. Reprend Claude

Ils se sourient. 

-Et puisque maintenant nous sommes seuls… Vas-tu céder à mes charmes ? Taquine Yuri  
-Y-Yuri ! S’exclame Claude  
-Je plaisante, je plaisante ! 

Ils se prennent les mains. 

-Je suis juste heureux d’être avec toi. Affirme Yuri  
-…Moi aussi. Sourit Claude

Ils rapprochent leur visage, jusqu’à ce que leur nez se touchent. 

-Je t’aime, Yuri.   
-Moi aussi, Claude von Riegan. 

Et ils restèrent, immobile au milieu de la salle de classe, durant des heures, rien que pour profiter de la présence de l’autre. 

Et en ignorant, bien sûr, les dizaines de regards indiscrets qui ne peuvent s’empêcher d’observer par la porte de la classe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous !   
> YURICLAUDE BEST SHIP AVEC CLAUDE J’ANNONCE !!!  
> Ça et Rilaude. Ou Yukhariku. Ne cherchez pas je vais trop loin toute seule X)  
> Plus sérieusement, cet OS… C’est sans doute celui qui me fais le plus rire. Oui, je me fais rire toute seule XD Je suis comme ça moi !   
> Et attention HEADCANON !!! Lorenz et Yuri sont les deux seuls avec l’animation de base avec la main. Donc… Lorenz imite Yuri pour aider Claude à se déclarer.   
> Et j’aime tellement Dedue que si je peux le caser dans une histoire, je le fais ^^   
> J’adore ce ship. Et j’espère que j’ai pu transmettre de mon amour via cet OS ! Sachez que je ferais un OS type songfic avec la chanson « Yes » de Ben & Tan.   
> J’aime tellement ce ship…  
> Yuriclaude > Dimiclaude j’annonce  
> Sur ce, je vous laisse ! Demain, OS sur le meilleur jeu vidéo de tous les temps ! (Avis de la populace, pour moi, c’est Pokémon Noir)   
> Bonne journée à tous !


	4. Listen up, somethin' to report

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'histoire d'un stupide garde qui répète la même phrase encore, et encore, et encore, et de la seule personne qui brisait sa routine. (Yaoi - Abysskeeper X M. Renfort)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaoi – Abysskeeper X M Renforts  
> Déclaration (encore du Three Houses et des déclarations ? Je vous jure c’est pas fait exprès XD)  
> Spoils : Ce sont des dialogues entre deux PNJ tellement secondaires qu’on a même pas leur nom. Dans le DLC. Perso j’ai eu l’info… Chapitre 16 des Cerfs d’Or ? Quelque chose dans ces eaux-là ?

-Hey vous, écoutez, j’ai un truc à signaler. 

Il fait son rapport une nouvelle fois. Byleth l’écoute, sans émotions, sans sourire, sans aucun signe d’intérêt pour ce qu’il a à dire, puis part pour chercher Yuri. Ou Constance. Ou n’importe qui. 

La voilà déjà qui disparait…

Le pauvre garde soupire. Tous les jours c’est la même rengaine. Professeur, j’ai quelque chose à signaler, deux chats sont apparus cette nuit, au revoir et à demain. 

Telle est la vie du gardien de l’Abysse.

Et même s’il aime penser qu’il est spécial car il a un rôle important, il ne reste qu’un garde. Un stupide garde, qui doit se lever tous les jours tôt pour partir se coucher tard, et qui répète la même phrase encore, et encore, et encore. 

« Hey vous, écoutez, j’ai un truc à signaler ». 

La seule chose qui brisait sa routine…

C’était M. Renforts. 

Au début, le garde de l’Abysse ne l’aimait pas beaucoup. Il est juste venu l’aider (ou le surveiller) à cause de cet accident, à la surface. Le garde n’était pas ravi que la surface le considère incompétent. 

Mais en fait… M. Renforts était plutôt sympathique. Il était drôle, fidèle, parfois héroïque jusqu’à être proche de la parodie… De fil en aiguille, lui et le garde de l’Abysse sont devenus amis. 

Il n’a jamais pu lui demander son nom. Il n’était pas là souvent, trop occupé par son travail… De soldat lambda de Seiros. Il était çà et là, faisant parti d’une escouade de cavaliers avec d’autre de ses confrères. 

Et pourtant, il revenait le plus possible. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien. Ils riaient même. Et M. Renforts et lui se sont jurés de se protégés. Ils parlaient tellement qu’ils ne prenaient pas le temps de se poser des questions simples, juste pour profiter le plus possible. 

Et pourtant… Et pourtant…

M. Renforts… Est mort. 

Le pauvre garde n’arrive toujours pas à y croire. Son seul véritable ami… Est mort. Il a beau parlé à sa sœur, ils n’osent même pas parler de lui. Sa sœur n’est pas lui. Ce n’est pas son ami… Et personne ne pourra jamais le retrouver. 

Il ne lui a pas demandé son nom. 

Il le regrettera toute sa vie. 

Le garde soupire, et s’appuie contre le mur. Est-ce qu’il fait jour ? Nuit ? Il n’en a aucune idée. On perd toute notion du temps, ici. 

-Excusez-moi. 

Le garde tourne la tête. Il reconnait l’autre garde. Celui de la porte du monastère, avec sa voix nasillarde. Une version plus naïve de lui-même, en somme. 

-Hm ?   
-J’ai quelque chose à signaler. Ça devrait t’intéresser. Il affirme  
-Ah oui ? Quoi ? Insiste le garde  
-Suis moi ! 

Il se dirige vers la sortie de l’Abysse. Mais le garde de l’Abysse rétorque immédiatement : 

-Je peux pas quitter mon poste.   
-Crois moi, tu ne vas pas regretter de me suivre.   
-Yuri m’a donné un travail, je dois le respecter.   
-S’il te plait ! Insiste le garde   
-…  
-Bon, j’ai compris, reste là. 

Le garde disparait, et remonte. Le résident de l’Abysse reste en silence une seconde. Pourquoi ce fichu garde voulait le voir comme ça ? 

Pfff… Il a quoi, ressuscité quelqu’un ?!

Il détourne la tête, et soupire. Yuri a intérêt à augmenter son salaire pour sa fidélité. Il ferme les yeux une seconde, histoire de penser à autre chose. 

-Je m’attendais à ce que tu sois têtu. 

Le résident de l’Abysse se fige. 

-Cette voix… Il murmure  
-Cela fait bien longtemps, mon ami. 

Le garde tourne la tête. Il laisse s’échapper, dans un cri étouffé :

-M. Renforts ?!  
-Garde de l’Abysse.

M. Renforts… Est là ?! Devant lui ?! Le garde de l’Abysse n’en croit pas ses yeux. Mais…

-Mais c’est impossible ! Tu… Tu es mort ?!  
-Je croyais aussi… Sourit M. Renfort   
-M-mais…  
-Je peux expliquer ? 

Devant le silence du garde, complètement sidéré, M. Renforts reprend :

-C’était une attaque surprise de l’Empire. Je n’étais qu’un soldat d’une escouade. Alors que des mages nous ont attaqués, j’ai été blessé dans le dos, mais j’ai réussi à m’enfuir. Il m’a fallu beaucoup de temps pour m’en remettre…   
-…  
-J’étais si faible qu’il fallait que je me cache, alors je suis parti me réfugier dans une grotte. J’ai réussi à échapper aux soldats de l’Empire, puis je me suis réfugié dans une auberge pour panser mes blessures.   
-T-ta sœur… Tente le garde de l’Abysse  
-Ma sœur ? C’est vrai, je pense qu’elle doit penser que je suis mort… Je suis désolé pour elle. Il va falloir que je la retrouve… Mais je devais te revoir en premier.   
-…  
-Je suis profondément désolé de t’avoir inquiété. Je suis resté dans une grotte pendant si longtemps… Je croyais sincèrement que j’allais mourir…   
-Tu es de retour ! 

Le garde de l’Abysse ne se retient plus, et saute dans les bras de M. Renforts. Ce dernier recule sous le choc. 

-Urgh !   
-Je suis si heureux de te revoir ! J’ai vraiment cru que tu étais fini… La vache j’étais complètement désespéré !   
-C’est gentil, mais tu as bien failli me faire tomber sur le dos… Et j’ai encore mal, je crois.   
-J’allais regretter toute ma vie… De ne pas avoir pu demander ton prénom…  
-…

M. Renforts sourit derrière son casque, et serre le garde en retour. 

-Allez, allez, depuis quand tu es si sensible, hm ? Il taquine   
-…  
-Toi aussi tu es mon seul vrai ami… M…  
-Je t’aime, M. Renforts. 

Le soldat de Seiros est écarlate. Heureusement que le garde ne peut pas le voir ! Il arrive à peine à croire ce qu’il vient d’entendre. 

-Tu es sérieux ? Il insiste   
-Très. Répond le garde de l’Abysse  
-M-mais… On se connait…  
-Quand on est dans l’Abysse, la moindre personne amicale est rare. A part Hapi, franchement, je suis invisible.   
-Je vois… Soupire M. Renfort

Ils se serrent un peu plus fort. M. Renfort est détendu, alors que le garde de l’Abysse est soulagé. Il a pu dire ce qu’il avait sur le corps à autre chose qu’un cadavre. 

M. Renfort murmure : 

-Désolé de t’avoir abandonné.   
-C’est rien, je suis juste heureux de te revoir.   
-… Hey, Monsieur le garde de l’Abysse ?   
-Oui, M. Renforts ?   
-Je t’aime aussi. 

Le garde sourit, et laisse même s’échapper un petit ricanement. Non, il ne s’attendait pas vraiment à cette réponse en retour… Mais il n’en est pas moins heureux. 

-Ouais, tu as bien fait de ne pas mourir pour me le dire.   
-J’allais quand même pas mourir comme ça. Tu me prends pour qui ?   
-Un chevalier de Seiros. Rétorque le garde de l’Abysse  
-Hey ! 

Les deux reculent un peu, et se sourient. Puis, le garde de l’Abysse a un mouvement de réalisation. 

-Mais au fait, je ne connais toujours pas ton nom.   
-Alors je vais te le dire. Sourit M. Renfort   
-Je vais te dire le mien aussi.   
-Mais avant ça…

M. Renforts enlève son casque. Il a des cheveux courts et châtains, des yeux noirs, et un grand sourire… Sans oublier une légère nuance rouge sur les joues. 

Le garde de l’Abysse sourit en sachant que ce rougissement est de son fait. 

-Voilà. Ça devrait être plus pratique, comme ça.   
-T’as un joli faciès. Sourit le garde de l’Abysse  
-Merci, tu n’es pas si mal non plus. 

Ils se sourient et commencent : 

-A la une.  
-A la deux.   
-A la trois ! 

Le garde de l’Abysse ouvre la bouche pour dire son nom, quand M. Renforts se penche, et l’embrasse sans prévenir. 

Il recule au bout de quelques secondes. Le garde de l’Abysse est écarlate, et M. Renforts ne peut s’empêcher de rire. 

-C’est adorable !   
-Oh la ferme. Rétorque le garde de l’Abysse  
-C’était beaucoup trop tentant !   
-Arrête !   
-Hahaha ! 

Le garde de l’Abysse soupire, et croise les bras. 

-Espèce de saligot…  
-J’accepte le compliment. 

Il redresse la tête, et sourit en coin. 

-Avec tout ça, on en oublierait ma question.   
-Je te laisse l’honneur. 

Le garde de l’Abysse s’éclaircit la voix. 

-Alors, cher chevalier de Seiros. Mon nom c’est…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à t…  
> MR BACKUPS IL EST PAS MORT OK ???  
> JE REFUSE !!!  
> Véridique quand j’ai entendu Abysskeeper (le garde de l’Abysse) dire que Mr Backups (M. Renforts) était mort, j’ai crié : OH NON !!!  
> Et c’est à ce moment-là, durant le mois de mai, que je me suis dit : il FAUT que j’écrive sur ces deux-là.   
> Du coup j’ai sacrifié mon OS Dimitri X Dedue pour ces deux-là. Sisi je vous jure. Je l’ai même déjà écrit ! Véridique, il repose au fin fond de mon document Word… Jusqu’à l’anniversaire de Dedue, je suppose.   
> Je shippe ces deux là tellement fort… Plus qu’Edelgard et Dorothéa, plus que Linhart et Caspar, plus que Lorenz et Claude… (mais moins que Yuriclaude faut pas charier)   
> Enfin ! Ici se termine l’ultime OS Yaoi sur Fire Emblem Three Houses ! Il reste encore un Yuri, sur un ship toujours pas populaire XD (je suis une hipster en fait)  
> Sur ce, j’espère que cet OS vous a plu ! Demain, un OS sur un jeu qui n’est même pas sorti en entier à ce jour !   
> Bonne journée à tous !


	5. La 37ème fois

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C'est la 37ème fois que Bernadetta observe Edelgard. Et 37 fois qu'elle se fait prendre en plein délit par une Edelgard épuisée.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuri : Edelgard X Bernadetta  
> Déclaration (ENCORE ???)  
> Spoils : Conversation B entre les deux

-…  
-Si je ne bouge pas, elle ne va pas me voir…  
-…  
-Wooow, quelle classe… Eeep ! Heureusement qu’elle ne m’entend pas !   
-…  
-Je me demande si j’aurais un jour le courage de…  
-Bernadetta, peux-tu arrêter ?!  
-KYAAAAA !!!

Edelgard se retourne. Bernadetta, telle un chiot apeuré, fait un bond de plusieurs mètres en arrières. 

-Oh non je suis désolée je voulais pas vous déranger je vais partir maintenant si… Commence Bernadetta  
-Bernadetta. Coupe Edelgard  
-Kya ! 

Edelgard soupire, et s’approche de l’archère. Cette dernière est si apeurée qu’elle ne bouge pas. 

-Combien de fois vas il falloir que je te répète d’arrêter de me suivre ?   
-Je suis désolée je ne le ferais… Commence Bernadetta  
-Et si tu ne veux plus avoir peur de moi, tu devrais commencer par me parler. Coupe Edelgard  
-Oui oui d’accord Edelgard je suis tellement…  
-Bernadetta !   
-Kya ! 

Edelgard soupire profondément. Sans aucun doute le plus long soupir qu’elle ait jamais poussé. 

37 fois. 37 fois que Bernadetta suit Edelgard pour l’admirer de « loin ». 37 fois que Bernadetta tremble de peur rien qu’à l’idée de parler avec sa déléguée. Et 37 fois qu’elle se fait prendre en plein délit par une Edelgard épuisée et lassée de ses cris suraigus. 

-Pour la dernière fois, si tu veux me parler, fait le en face de moi.   
-D…  
-Et je t’interdis de t’excuser encore une fois. Coupe Edelgard  
-…  
-Merci. 

Un silence s’installe entre les deux. La future impératrice est plutôt surprise, Bernadetta ne s’est toujours pas enfuie. Elle sourit alors. 

-Alors, Bernadetta, avais-tu quelque chose à me dire ?   
-Oh, euh… 

Elle baisse un peu la tête. 

-Je voulais… Vous remerciez pour la dernière fois !   
-Hm ?   
-Contre les bandits qui voulait enlever Ingrid, vous m’avez protégé !   
-Oh, je me souviens !

Edelgard sourit. Elle l’avait oublié… Mais elle a pris une flèche pour protéger la jeune Bernadetta d’un coup qui l’aurait achevé. Ce n’était rien pour elle, chevalier forteresse oblige, alors la future impératrice sourit et affirme : 

-Ce n’est rien, Bernadetta. Je l’aurais fait pour n’importe lequel de mes alliés.   
-M-même ! Je tenais à vous remercier ! 

Elle tremble un peu. 

-Je peux retourner crier maintenant ? Elle affirme  
-Non, je t’en prie, ne repart pas crier… Reprend Edelgard

La future impératrice soupire profondément. Puis, elle sourit un peu, et regarde l’archère dans les yeux. 

-A vrai dire, je crois que je suis fière de toi.   
-Hm ? 

Bernadetta redresse la tête, interloquée. Edelgard continue alors : 

-Tu as réussie à tenir cette conversation sans partir en courant. Et tu arrives à me regarder dans les yeux. C’est très agréable, vraiment.   
-Vous… Vous trouvez ? Souffle Bernadetta  
-Oui, je trouve.   
-M-merci, alors…

Bernadetta baisse la tête, et rougit un peu. Cela fait rire légèrement la déléguée.

-De rien, encore une fois. Et puisque nous sommes là, que dirais tu de parler un peu ?   
-Parler un peu ? Euh… Pas longtemps j’espère !   
-Pas longtemps. Mais aussi longtemps que tu peux. Cela te convient ? Reprend Edelgard  
-O-oui ? On va dire ? Souffle Bernadetta

Edelgard sourit. 

-Très bien. Dans ce cas, de quoi veux-tu parler ?   
-Oh, euh, eh bien… 

Elle tourne un peu la tête. 

-La dernière fois, vous avez dit que vous aviez des peurs, et à part celle de la mer…  
-Donc tu es véritablement fascinée par mes peurs. Rétorque Edelgard

… Et Bernadetta panique complètement. 

-Ah ! Je suis désolée je n’aurais jamais dû demander j’aurais dû savoir que ça vous mettait mal à l’aise je suis vraiment…  
-J’ai également peur des coupures. Coupe Edelgard  
-Hein ? 

La déléguée sourit. 

-Sais-tu pourquoi j’ai décidé de porter une si grosse armure ?   
-Euh…  
-Justement parce que j’ai peur des coupures. Alors je me protège comme je peux. Avec cette armure, il est bien plus difficile de m’atteindre.   
-Oh, je vois… Souffle Bernadetta

Bernadetta semble… Etrangement fascinée par ce fait. Edelgard sourit. 

-Mais dit moi, Bernadetta. Excepté ta peur des gens, as-tu une autre véritable peur ?   
-Oh, eh bien… Pas… Vraiment ?   
-Dans ce cas, si tu n’as qu’une peur, tu pourras la surmonter bien plus facilement. Affirme Edelgard  
-M-mais… Je…  
-Pas de mais, Bernadetta ! Regarde, tu es en train de me parler ! Tu commences à vaincre ta peur, non ? 

Bernadetta ouvre de grands yeux. 

-Oui, c’est vrai, mais…  
-Qu’est-ce que j’ai dit ? Coupe Edelgard  
-Pas de mais ?  
-Alors pas de mais. 

Edelgard s’approche de Bernadetta, et lui prend les mains. 

-Je sais qu’ensemble, nous parviendrons à vaincre nos peurs. Je n’aurais plus peur de la mer, et tu n’aurais plus peur des personnes autour de toi. Qu’en penses-tu ?   
-Je… Je…  
-Nous pourrions nous entraider. Et tout nous semblera bien plus simple ! 

L’archère… Se met soudainement à rougir. Elle tremble même un peu, écarlate, comme si elle voulait s’enterrer six pieds sous terre, et se recouvrir de brique. 

-Bernadetta ? Reprend Edelgard, inquiète  
-Ooooh c’est pas vrai…  
-Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Réponds-moi !   
-J’arrive pas à croire que vous me tenez les mains…

La future impératrice cligne des yeux une seconde. 

-Tu…  
-…  
-Ce n’est que ça ? 

Edelgard se met à rire un peu. 

-Dans ce cas, je n’aurais qu’à te tenir les mains plus souvent. Pour que tu t’y habitues.   
-Je… Vraiment ?   
-Bien sûr, Bernadetta. Bien sûr. Je te l’ai dit, nous vaincrons nos peurs ensemble. 

Bernadetta ne répond pas. Elle est encore plus écarlate ! Sans oublier un petit couinement continu qui sort on ne sait comment de la bouche de l’archère. 

-Bernadetta, je jurerais que tu es…  
-J’arrive pas à croire que je tiens les mains d’Edelgard…

Ladite Edelgard sourit. 

-Vous êtes tellement forte et charismatique j’arrive pas à croire que vous vous intéresserez à une pathétique créature comme moi… Reprend Bernadetta  
-Bernadetta, ne te rabaisse pas ainsi je t’en…  
-Et je suis certaine que vous allez vaincre vos peurs vous êtes tellement forte de toute façon j’arrive pas à croire que je vous parle j’arrive pas à y croire…  
-Je t’en prie… Insiste Edelgard  
-Olala vous êtes tellement incroyable…  
-Tu l’es…  
-Je vous aime Dame Edelgard !

Silence de mort. Edelgard cligne des yeux, essayant d’intégrer l’information. Bernadetta ne dit plus rien pendant plusieurs minutes, ce qui force Edelgard à continuer. 

-Excuse-moi ?  
-Ah ! J’ai dit ça tout haut ? Me dit pas que j’ai dit ça tout haut ! S’écrie Bernadetta  
-Bernadetta…  
-Oh non je l’ai dit tout hait je le savais tu es vraiment nulle Nadette tu es vraiment nulle ! Stupide ! Idiote ! 

Elle recule, lâchant les mains d’une Edelgard toujours abasourdie. 

-Tu es sincère, Bernadetta ? Elle insiste  
-Oui ! Euh… Non ! Enfin…   
-Oui ou non !   
-Oh non je le savais je vous ai énervée oh c’est pas vrai il… Il… Tente Bernadetta

Elle recule, complètement paniquée. 

-Il faut que j’y aille ! Au revoir !   
-Non, Bernadetta ! 

Edelgard lui attrape la main. La pauvre archère a un frisson. 

-Kya ! Qu’est-ce que vous voulez ?! Ne frappez pas Nadette je vous en prie…  
-Moi aussi.   
-QUOI ??? S’écrie Bernadetta

Bernadetta recule, effectuant à nouveau un énorme bon en arrière. 

-C’est…  
-C’est vrai. Je ressens la même chose. Reprend Edelgard  
-C’est…

Elle secoue la tête. 

-C’est faux c’est totalement faux ! Vous dites ça que parce que vous avez pris Nadette en pitié !   
-Quoi ? Non, pas du… Tente Edelgard  
-Si si si ! Je… Aaaaaaaaaah je vais jamais me trouver un mari ! S’écrie Bernadetta  
Elle commence à partir en courant.   
-Non, attends !   
-Tu es tellement nulle Nadette vite fais toi oublier tu es INUTIIIIIIIIIIIIILE !!!  
-…

Edelgard reste seule une seconde… Bernadetta vient de déclarer qu’elle aime la future impératrice, puis de s’enfuir en courant ? Edelgard est toujours relativement confus…   
Puis éclate de rire.

-Oh, Bernadetta ! Tu es incorrigible ! 

Elle se calme enfin, toujours souriante. 

-Mais soit. J’attendrais que tu sois prête. 

Elle sourit. 

-Aussi longtemps qu’il le faudra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous !   
> …  
> J’adore ce ship ?   
> Sans rire ! J’ADORE ce ship ! Je les trouve trop adorables ! C’est le seul ship que j’aime vraiment avec Edelgard… Et Bernadetta !   
> Véridique, je ne savais pas du tout avec qui marier Bernie dans ma partie des Aigles, par dépit j’ai pris Raphaël (parce qu’ils ont quand même du potentiel… Et bien sûr, leurs conversations… MWOUA), mais… Je regrette vraiment de ne pas l’avoir mis avec Edelgard !   
> Et non, non, NON je ne vais pas refaire une partie des Aigles pour ça… On me force encore une fois à tuer Dedue JE PETE UN CABLE.  
> Oups… Spoilers ?   
> Quoi qu’il en soit, j’adore ce ship… Et c’est sur celui-ci que se termine, ENFIN, les OS SUR FIRE EMBLEM !!!  
> CHAMPAGNE !!!   
> Et encore, j’ai même pas parlé de tous mes ships ! Y’a tellement d’autres ships que j’aurais aimé faire ! Ferdibert, Doropétra (qui était prévue), Dimidue (qui était prévu), Caspashe… YA TROP DE SHIPS DANS CE JEU !!!  
> Vivement que je continue ma chatfic, je vais pouvoir mettre tous les ships que je veux dedans, mwehehe ^^  
> J’espère que cet OS vous a plu ! Demain, dernier OS d’un Three Shot !   
> Bonne journée à tous !   
> (Anecdote nulle : il m’a fallu 30 minutes pour trouver un titre potable pour cet OS… J’EN PEUX PLUS)

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à tous !  
> Je suis tellement contente d’écrire pour ce ship ! C’est mon ultime ship de Byleth féminine ^^ (Et pour ceux qui savent les révélations sur Byleth et Rhéa… Déjà chut, pas de spoils, et ensuite, elles restent quand même deux personnes entièrement différentes.)  
> Et BON SANG ce que j’aime Rhéa. C’est mon cinquième personnage favori du jeu (derrière Marianne, Claude, Dedue et Raphaël), je la trouve vraiment bien construite et tellement gentille… (Oui elle a fait des erreurs mais est ce que je dois rappeler qu’EDELGARD EXISTE ET QU’ELLE A DES FANS ???) (Non mais sérieux j’étais tellement mal pour Rhéa dans ma partie des Aigles…) (Et Edelgard c’est un bon perso calmez-vous, c’est juste qu’elle fait autant d’erreurs que Rhéa)  
> Et franchement… Ce ship est trop choupi ! Epousez Rhéa, c’est l’une des meilleures décisions que j’ai faites dans Fire Emblem XD Je suis passée de « Oh elle est jolie » à « OMG je veux détruire la moitié du continent pour elle VITE JE DOIS FAIRE MA PARTIE EGLISE JE VEUX L’EPOUSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER »  
> J’aime beaucoup trop Rhéa.  
> Bref, il vaut mieux que j’en reste ici, sinon je vais encore péter un câble.  
> Demain, un ship dramatique qui a mal tourné !  
> Bonne journée à tous !


End file.
